


EmiyaShirou=1

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirou wakes up in Extra timeline and is molested by Extra!Issei.  Kind of.  April 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EmiyaShirou=1

This is Ryudo Issei. Black hair, glasses, and a quiet smirk on his face. He is currently sitting in a restaurant booth alone, no doubt feeling very pleased with himself.

This is Emiya Shirou. Red hair, brown eyes, and half of a uniform. He is currently sitting in a bathroom stall in said restaurant, trying not to moan too loudly.

Let's review what events led up to this point.

We'll start with Shirou waking up. He quickly notices that he's in an infirmary, probably one to a school. Sakura is leaning over him with a concerned look in her eyes.

Why is she wearing a lab coat, he wonders. And has her hair always been that long? "Sakura...?"

"Senpai, you're awake!" she replies, smiling brightly. "That was a bad bump to your head you took, I've told you to be more careful."

"Bump...? And what are you wearing?" he asks.

"What I always wear. Do you have a concussion?" Her smile fades. "You walked into a wall. It was kind of silly of you, but if you're hurt..."

That's weird. He remembers Tohsaka trying to cast a spell that ended in an explosion and him falling unconscious. Did he really just walk into a wall? And why doesn't this infirmary look like the one he remembers being at school?

"Let me in!" Issei's voice comes from beyond the door, and at least that's familiar. "I can hear him speaking, you can't hide him from me any longer!"

Sakura laughs nervously. "Ryudo-senpai wanted to see you since you got hurt, but I was worried that he'd do something while you were unconscious... So I kind of locked him out."

Shirou raises an eyebrow. "I'm sure he'll behave." It's hard to picture Issei doing anything else. "You can let him in now."

"If you say so." She walks over to the door and unlatches it.

Immediately, a blur of black rushes to Shirou's beside. Issei is wearing something that looks like it came out of the Third Reich, rather than his usual school uniform. His hair is darker than normal, too.

Shirou gapes. "What _happened_ to you?"

"I should ask you that. Nothing happened to me, I'm the same as I always am." Issei hmmphs and looks over at Sakura. "Was he like this with you?"

She nods. "He asked about my outfit. I think he has a concussion."

"Your hair..." Shirou mumbles. "That outfit..."

"It's the student council uniform, Emiya. You know it very well." Issei lets out a sigh, and smiles. Something's weird about that smile, too. It's a little too lopsided, a little too thin. "At least you're capable of speaking. That's good."

"I feel fine now." He's a little weirded out, and there's a strange, warm tightness in his chest, but he feels fine otherwise. Shirou leans up on the bed, ignoring Sakura's protests. "Thanks for worrying about me, you two."

They both smile, and at least Sakura's is normal. "I'm happy to take care of you, Senpai."

"You've been here most of the day; let me take you out to dinner," Issei says, laying his hand on Shirou's. "I would enjoy it very much."

Shirou shrugs. Weird, but not as much as the appearance change or the smile. "Sounds good to me."

Flash forward to them at the restaurant. It's a Western style restaurant, and they're sitting across from each other in a small booth. Issei is animatedly discussing the student council's plans for a pep rally. Shirou is pretending to listen.

Something touches the inside of Shirou's leg. It's Issei's shoe. Shirou decides not to comment, since it surely must be an accident.

Except it seems very deliberate. The foot slides up, then caresses Shirou's thigh, barely brushing near his length, which stretches toward the touch.

"I-Issei!" Shirou hisses, face red. "Wh-what are you doing?!"

Issei blinks. "No one is here to see. Don't you like it?"

And that makes everything clear for Shirou.

He does like it. He likes Issei's new black uniform, gloves and all. He likes the smirks Issei sends his way. He likes the confidence needed to molest him in a public place.

He thinks that this new Issei is hot.

Shakily, he rises to his feet. "I have to go." Then he walks as quickly as he can to the bathroom. He makes his way into a stall, locks it, and pulls out his length.

He strokes it lightly at first, imagining that his hands are Issei's gloved ones. The new Issei would probably tease him like so, going too slowly for his tastes. He'd have to beg to get him to go faster.

Shirou bites his lip. The bathroom might have gained an occupant, and he doesn't want to give voice to his fantasies for risk of being caught. So he begs in his mind: Issei, please, I need more...

Issei obliges him, speeding up the pace. Shirou stifles a moan, feeling pleasure building up already in him. He's had many fantasies over the years, but never quite as hot as this one.

It's good, it's good. It's hard and fast and perfect, the precise pace he needs. Shirou groans, no longer bothering to still his voice. It would be impossible, anyway.

"Yes, that's it," a quiet voice outside the door says.

Shirou goes rigid for a moment, recognizing the shoes under the stall door. "I-Issei, isn't..."

"No one is here," Issei explains. "Even the restaurant is empty apart from us, let alone the bathroom. I could do anything to you that I wanted. Stroke you in the stall, still wearing my gloves. Kneel while you sat on the toilet and suck you off. Push you against one of the walls and thrust into you until you screamed. What would you prefer, Emiya?"

Shirou comes hard in his own hands with a gasp of Issei's name.

He cleans himself up as best as he can. When he unlocks the door, Issei kisses him.

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
